


Dancing is like a Promise

by Daphnean



Series: My EXO Challenge [10]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Soon now, Minseok is going to marry Jongin and start their life as a family with his daughter Yerim. This is a collection of moments before and after their wedding.





	

“What do you mean you’re not having a bachelor party?” Lu Han’s words were followed by the irritated squeak of his straw as he repeatedly pushed it in and out of his drink lid. “Is Jongin not having one either?”

Minseok dipped another fry into his mustard and ketchup mixture, stirring it until it was more a dusky orange than a mass of red and yellow. “Nope.”

This was followed by more sputtering, and Minseok was once again reminded how endearing his best friend was when he was flustered. “Is this because of Yerim?”

“She probably has a bit to do with it, but I’m sure Jongin’s sister would watch her for us. We talked about it and we both decided against it." Minseok popped another fry into his mouth, waiting for the rebuttal.

Lu Han took another bite of his sandwich, momentarily distracted by chewing angrily before he responded, “I’d argue it has to do money if I didn’t know how fat your wallet is currently, Mr. Vice-President.”

“It’s enough to give us the wedding of our dreams, a week abroad for our honeymoon, and for Yerim to go to the private school Jongin and I want for her, so I’m not complaining.” Minseok smiled, at this point rather entertained by his ruffled friend.

“Then have a bachelor party! Or a joint one! You just said that Jongin’s sister would watch her...” Lu Han pointed at him, brows schooled into his firmest expression.

Minseok’s lip quirked as he spoke around his straw. “You that eager for a house full of male strippers?”

The way the man’s jaw seemed dislocated with his shock was worth it, Lu Han’s cheeks going the ruddiest shade of pink. “No! You wouldn’t anyways!”

Minseok wouldn’t for a thousand reasons, but if he didn’t pick on Lu “No Homo” Han at least once a conversation, his friend might forget how much he adored him. No one ever claimed his method of showing affection was conventional.

“Relax; I just don’t know what we’d even do. We’re already going to have lots of alcohol and all our friends together after the wedding. It just seems like unnecessary partying.” Minseok gave the taller man’s arm a slight pat to soothe his momentary sexuality panic.

Lu Han did seem to spiral back down, taking another thoughtful bite of his sandwich. “At the wedding, Yerim will be there and the two of you will go straight into Papa and Daddy mode, which just won’t be the same.”

“You’re really adamant about this.” Minseok watched him, eyes sharp with accusation. “Why?”

Lu Han sighed, curling and uncurling the paper wrapping from around his meal. “I just don’t want you to miss or regret anything, is all. I want to be a good best man and not leave you hanging when you need it most.”

Minseok let his shoulders relax, twisting another fry into his dipping sauce. “You’re not failing me. I promise. I couldn’t ask for a better best man or friend. If you’d really like to do something…”

The other man sat up straighter in the booth across from him, eyes sparkling with interest. “Yes?”

\--

“Aren’t we about to have a whole week together after the wedding, hyung?” Jongin loosened his tie again, despite Minseok having tightened it just after they’d gotten out of the car. “Not that I’m complaining…”

Minseok let Jongin pull out his chair for him before sitting down, smiling softly at his fiancé. “I guess I could tell you were still uneasy, nervous. It was either this or a bachelor party, and between you and me, I really preferred the look on Lu Han’s face when Yerim hugged his leg and mentioned My Little Pony.”

Jongin laughed, soft and bright, hiding it behind his hand. “My sister could have watched her.”

“This makes him feel important, even if it means it’s all he’s going to complain about for the next ten years of our friendship.” Minseok looked over the wine selection, glancing over it after a moment to watch Jongin bite at one of his nails. “That being said, you ignored my comment from before.”

“It’s not like I ignored it, it was more like I don’t know what to say about it that you don’t already know. We’re getting married and I’m terrified.” When the waitress arrived, Jongin placed his menu down and unsurprisingly ordered the chicken.

Minseok followed with the steak, ordering wine to compliment their meal. “Because of all of the usual suspects?”

A long sigh and Jongin nodded, playing with the napkin on his lap. “Yeah. I’m a single father, my oldest sister is the only one who talks to me in my entire family, and-”

“You’re acting like this is new to me.” Minseok eyed the bread placed on the table and took two pieces of himself, not even ashamed of his breadlust.

Jongin took a piece as well, tearing it into tiny chunks on his plate. “I’m acting like I’m someone who’s had people abandon them before because of things they can’t control, because of who they are…”

Minseok closed his eyes briefly. Sometimes it was easy enough for him to forget the returned letters Jongin received towards the beginning of their relationship, how Taemin was just now using the right pronouns, or how Yerim’s other father had disappeared just after she was conceived.

“You’re right.” Minseok turned his gaze to his future husband again. “I guess I just take it personally that you’re nervous when I’ve never been so sure. But…I understand how you can be afraid. I’m sorry if I’m expecting too much of you.”

Jongin’s smile was shy, his eyes a softer brown in the ambient light of the restaurant. “You always know just what to say…”

“That’s why Joonmyun made me vice-president.” Their wine arrived, and Minseok took a sip from his glass before he finished the thought. “That and I’ve been the one cleaning up after him for years.”

That sparked a laugh from the younger man across from him. “Hopefully not his office.”

“God, no.” Minseok could feel his face scrunch inwards in response. “I don’t make three figures yet.”

Jongin popped a hunk of his torn bread into his mouth, eyes closing as he made a little sound of contentment. For someone who hated dress clothes and fancy dinners, he looked picturesque across from him. Minseok would let him sleep in tomorrow; let him lounge around in the harem-style sweatpants he loved so much and his baggy tees.

Small talk continued through dinner. Jongin lamented about a new client he was attempting to create a logo for and how she couldn’t make up her mind on which shade of “hideous purple” she wanted for the background. Apparently Baekhyun had washed their hands of her about two logos back, when she was still finicky about fonts.

In turn Minseok filled him in on Joonmyun’s small panic about being without his vice-president for a week, stopping his story briefly when the waitress brought out a slice of chocolate cake and congratulated them on their wedding.

Jongin’s eyes sparkled, likely more from the cake than the gesture, but Minseok felt pleased anyways.

“Hyung.” Jongin’s fork was already in hand. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Minseok was on his second glass of wine, glad they were taking a cab home even if he was just barely tipsy. “I wanted to. You’re lucky I didn’t lie and say it was your birthday, so they’d come out and sing to us.”

Jongin nudged his foot under the table. “I’d withhold sex the whole honeymoon if you’d have done that.”

“You’d resist my charms that long?” Minseok raised a brow, smirking before bringing his glass back to his lips.

The younger man pouted, sating himself with a bite of cake. “You know what power you have over me. This ruins the fun.”

“Ah.” Minseok sat his glass down and grabbed his own fork. “But Jonginie, you forget that you have just as much power in return.”

\--

Jongin’s shoes were off the moment they were inside. His socks followed soon after, and he balanced easily on one foot, then the other even after two glasses of wine. Minseok watched him from the doorway, closing it after a moment and stepping around Yerim’s pink rain boots.

He slid his fingers over the small of Jongin’s back, before stepping around to face him fully. “Sometimes I don’t think you know how handsome you are.”

Never one to handle compliments well, Jongin hid his face behind his hands, but Minseok could see the glint of his teeth from his smile in the entryway light. “Minseok…”

Gently, he tugged one of his hands away, kicking his own shoes off as he led them into the living room. Minseok stopped briefly at the stereo system, using his free hand to put on one of the slower albums in the player.

Jongin immediately sank into the music, the change present in how he carried himself, the little smirk that curled into the corner of his mouth. Bringing their bodies closer, Minseok looped his arms around Jongin’s neck, fingers threading into the hair along his nape. Jongin settled his hands along his hips in response. They weren’t really even dancing yet; more swaying gently to the beat, but the intimacy, the intensity was in Jongin’s unwavering attention. Their silhouettes were bathed in the cool light from the streetlamp outside of their apartment window and Minseok again thought of how this was what he had always dreamed of when he imagined happiness.

As the first song ended, Jongin could wait no longer, finally leading them into a proper dance. Minseok was a competent dancer, able to follow his fiancé’s lead smoothly, finding his guidance in the softest of pressures to his waist, the tilt of Jongin’s head. Their bare feet on the carpet didn’t hinder their motions, even as Jongin spun Minseok away, only to draw him back in close.

“What-” Jongin’s voice was soft, rough from his breath and the dancing, “What did you have in mind for tonight?”

Minseok leaned up for a kiss, breath across Jongin’s plush lips before he pressed their mouths together. Jongin responded greedily, opening his mouth to him as his fingers slid up along his back. Already he could feel arousal pooling low in his belly, one hand reaching blindly beside him, feeling around for the power to the sound system. He lost focus on the kiss, sloppy as his brows furrowed and he fumbled for the switch. Still failing to locate the power, he grumbled into the younger man’s mouth.

Pulling back with a chuckle, Jongin looked over his shoulder and shut the music off, kissing by his ear. “Better?”

“A little.” Minseok tilted his head, neck stretching as he shuddered with each wet press of kiss-swollen lips to his skin. “I’ll be perfect once we get to the bedroom.”

Jongin pulled back and linked their hands, leading the way down the hall. Minseok took the momentary pause to let his eyes map the expanse of Jongin’s back, strong and broad from years of dance, leading to the swell of his ass and thighs. They’d eaten earlier, but he was aching to taste all of his skin, leave his future husband trembling in the sheets.

Even though they were alone, Minseok turned and locked the door, used to Yerim coming in at odd times in the morning. Jongin seemed to notice the habit, gaze softening from his smolder as he finally took off his tie, tossing it near the dresser.

“Baby,” he whispered, stepping closer.

Minseok closed the distance, hands sliding up his fiancé’s chest, stopping at the first button, waiting for permission.

“Please.” Jongin took his hips into his hands, bringing their bodies closer still.

Nosing along his jaw, Minseok made quick work of the buttons and slid the dress shirt off, hands ascending beneath his undershirt to spread along the expanse of his abdominal muscles, his lower back. Jongin moaned, hands moving lower on his body in return, this time to his ass, kneading it in response.

“Fuck.” Minseok rocked his hips back into the touch, voice a hiss as he pulled back. While it was sexy to take their clothes off piece by piece, teasing until they were frenzied, he didn’t think they’d both manage that tonight. Jongin’s expression seemed to confirm his thoughts, especially as he was already working his own slacks off.

Realizing he was behind, Minseok took to stripping as efficiently as he was able, sighing with relief as soon as his was cock was free. Jongin had finished before him, apparently taking in the sight with dark eyes. Minseok’s confidence swelled and he brought their bodies back together with a crash, fingers in Jongin’s hair as their mouths met in rough, needy kisses.

Jongin’s grace faltered as he walked himself backwards, apparently tripping over his own pants. Minseok caught him, hands on his forearms. Jongin only had time to chuckle briefly before Minseok occupied his mouth again with his tongue, continuing their process to the bed.

When they finally made it, Jongin seemed to pause, Minseok directing his kisses towards his neck as his lover worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

“How do you want it tonight, baby?” He seared the words against his skin with his mouth.

Jongin being shirtless was already a testament to how comfortable he felt. Normally the scars along his chest would make him self-conscious, too caught up in the marks to enjoy the pleasure. Minseok was ever careful, watching Jongin’s body language, catching the little implications behind his words.

Fingers in his hair, along his hip, Jongin’s voice was slightly breathless. “My hands and knees.”

Jongin moved to position himself, back arched and catching shadow as the dim light caught his figure through their curtains. Minseok had moved to get the lube, but had momentarily been left in wonderment, awe of the striking man splaying himself on their bed.

“God, I’m so fucking lucky.” His voice was barely above a whisper, the tips of his fingers grazing Jongin’s thighs, feeling them tremble with the touch. "So lucky every time I get to see you like this.”

Jongin’s voice was a shy whine, head ducked down. “Minseok, hyung…please.”

Crawling up behind him proper, Minseok dipped down to kiss constellations along his spine, fingers slick with lube as he slid them down along his ass, lower still, waiting just as he did before. There was a thrill in it, the waiting, knowing he was going to find out exactly how his fiancé needed the pleasure each time.

“There.” Jongin’s voice caught when he fingered along his front entrance. “Tonight I want-”

Minseok took his time, listening for the broken little gasp Jongin let out when he slid his first finger in fully. He let his teeth graze the swell of flesh along his hip, right before it flared into the breadth of his ass. When Jongin pushed back against the intrusion, Minseok tried to imagine his expression, the way his cheeks were flush and his lips swollen from aroused biting.

Each finger became easier than the next, coated in slick as Minseok whispered encouragement along the small of Jongin’s back, reminding him how handsome he was, how he took these all so well. Jongin nearly mewled back, hips swiveling, and Minseok could imagine how pretty his cock looked, angry red above his entrance.

Steadily rocking back now, Jongin elongated the vowels in Minseok’s name. “Minseokie, now, now, now.”

Minseok slid his fingers out, pouring lube along his cock and fisting it briefly before shifting up behind his fiancé proper, hands sliding from his shoulders down to his hips, one leaving a trail of lubrication along his skin, catching the low light in the room.

When he slid in, he finally broke his silence with a low groan, head falling to Jongin’s back briefly. “So fucking perfect for me.”

He intended to start slow, to build them up so they’d crash even further down, but with Jongin’s desperate little noises, how he slammed his ass back against his thighs, Minseok let his fingers grip harder and gave the younger man everything he had in him. Sweat beaded and tickled down his temples as he moaned out Jongin’s name.

Jongin was not passive, riding back even as one of his hands went down to finger at his cock, likely slick from the lube dripping down between his folds. Each thrust pushed little noises from his mouth, the arm holding most of his weight starting to shake from the strain.

Minseok quickened his pace, hypnotized by the motions, the slap of his skin against his lover’s, pleasure building and threatening to break. “Jonginie.” He slammed his hips back forward. “Close, I-”

Jongin still came first, his cry soft and muffled as he buried his face in the pillows. Minseok could feel it around him, see it in the collapse of Jongin’s body as it went tense, then lax with bliss. It pulled him over the edge, and he cried out his fiancé’s name as he came, fingers curled tight against his hip.

He rocked weakly as he finished, cock slick with lube and come as he pulled out of his lover, pressing a very tender kiss to his back. “I’ll be right back.”

Jongin turned his head, collapsing in the filth beneath him. “No. No cleaning me up.”

A chuckle and Minseok conceded, moving to curl beside him. “Okay, okay. A couple minutes here and then we go to the shower instead.”

Notoriously lazy after sex, Jongin nosed into his neck and hair like a sleepy puppy. Minseok only could chuckle, too content to even worry about the mess, for once.

\--

Jongin had been the first one to cry, but Lu Han hadn’t been able to stop, still crying well after they’d exchanged their vows. Yerim, who had been sitting with Jongin’s sister, had come up as soon as they stepped down from the altar, squeezing between them and taking both of their hands. They took their first steps back down the aisle not only as a married couple, but as a family, swinging the little girl’s hands between them.

At the reception, she hadn’t stopped spinning, even when she fell over from dizziness twice. The soft purple tulle of her dress (half the reason they’d chosen lavender as a wedding color was because of her insistence that it looked the best on her) had her hypnotized. Jongin had scooped her up for the first half of the father daughter dance, laughing brightly when she’d say something to him that Minseok couldn’t hear at the edge of the dance floor, waiting for his turn.

When Jongin handed her over, pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks, Minseok instead sat her on the floor, kneeling so he was near her height so she could dance proper.

“Papa,” she giggled, curtseying to him before starting a little dance, still too young to really hold the beat well, but her passion was inspiring, and Minseok tried his best on his knees to keep up with her moves, which only increased her amusement.

Minseok made sure to get a dance with everyone he could, to thank them. Baekhyun had worn a dress for the affair, and refused to even link hands with him for their dance until he commented on how gorgeous they looked. Joonmyun, who had been with his (far too tall in heels) girlfriend Minah the whole evening, had to be pulled from her side for his dance. Minah had taken Jongin’s arm instead, sneakily whispering him something that had them both laughing on the sidelines. Joonmyun, who was used to laughter at his actions, only sent her an obnoxious wink in return.

Lu Han had been the hardest to convince to dance, but finally he conceded, but only if they could dance to the most obnoxious song the DJ owned, which ended up being the Macarena.

Finally, as the night started to dwindle down, with Yerim half-asleep on Kyungsoo’s lap, Jongin made his way back to him. They took to the dance floor again, the song slow and lights like stars around them. It reminded Minseok of one of their daughter’s favorite movies; Sleeping Beauty. In the end, where the prince and Aurora were dancing in clouds, it always seemed so silly to him.

Jongin’s eyes, his arms looped so comfortably around his neck, it wasn’t like floating, but it also was unlike anything else he’d ever felt. Maybe instead, this was the place where dreams met reality, that groggy state of mind where anything was possible.

“I love you,” Jongin whispered into his hair, but Minseok heard it, felt it brush places in his chest so tight with emotion.

Pressing as close to his husband as he was able, Minseok closed his eyes. “I love you too.”

With Jongin and Yerim by his side, his feet would barely touch the floor, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been one I've been wanting to create for a while, especially after writing a trans!woman fic a while back. There was a lot of love poured into this and I'm so thankful to my dear friend Jay for his help. I couldn't have done this right without him. All of the details of Jongin's transitioning weren't revealed completely in this fic, but I never feel just going through every intimate detail of a character's life is right unless the fic deems it to be necessary for the story at hand. There are stories that express characters realizing they are trans, but this fic is about XiuKai's marriage and I wanted that to be the central focus of the piece. 
> 
> While it didn't end up coming into play here, I did extensive research on transgender pregnancies, bodies after surgery, and hormones as well as asked questions to my dear friend Jay who was kind enough to answer them, even when they got a bit personal. 
> 
> As for the other characters mentioned, there is also Baekhyun who is non-binary preferring they pronouns and Minah who is trans!Minho. Thank you, as always, for reading, and if you do want me to answer anything about Jongin's experiences in the comments, I will gladly do so.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
